Help:Indiana Jones recurring themes
THIS PAGE HAS KINGDOM OF THE CRYSTAL SKULL SPOILERS! ---- This page is only to help you out if you have writer's block with your story. It is a list of themes that are in each of the movies and is in some of the games and books. 1. Indiana Jones always has an adventure in the beginning, which normally introduces the villain(s) of the main adventure. :*''Raiders'': Indiana Jones finds the idol at the beginning, and introduces Belloq. :*''Temple'': The fiaso at Shanghai. :*''Crusade'': The quest to get the Cross of Coronado and the train sequence. :*''Kingdom'': The Hangar 51 fight. 2. Indiana Jones always has a sidekick that either gets lost, killed, or betrays him. :*''Raiders'': Satipo betrays Indy. :*''Temple'': Wu Han dies. :*''Crusade'': The other Boy Scout gets lost trying to alert. :*''Kingdom'': Mac betrays Indy. 3. Indiana Jones escapes the adventure somehow aboard transportation of some kind, and escapes to safety. :*''Raiders'': Jock and the plane, and they go to the college. :*''Temple'': Aboard the plane, and then the life raft, and they get to safety through the rapids. :*''Crusade'': The train and then he runs, and he gets to safety at his dad's house. :*''Kingdom'': The rocket sled, and he gets to the town, and then the refrigerator. 4. Indiana Jones always is thrust into the main adventure unknowingly. :*''Raiders'': Contacted by the government agents. :*''Temple'': Asked by the village elders. :*''Crusade'': Asked by Donovan. :*''Kingdom'': Asked by Mutt. 5. There is an adventure almost directly after he starts the adventure. :*''Raiders'': In Nepal, getting Marion, and saving her from the Gestapo agents. :*''Temple'': The death traps all over the place before seeing the Thuggees. :*''Crusade'': Venice, in the tomb of Sir Richard and the boat chase. :*''Kingdom'': The chase scene between the Russians and Mutt with Indy. 6. There is always some form of creepy-crawly animal. :*''Raiders'': The snakes in the Well of Souls. :*''Temple'': In the room before the spikes, with the bugs. :*''Crusade'': The rats beneath Venice. :*''Kingdom'': The ants that eat the Russians. 7. Indiana Jones always loses the artifact at the end. :*''Raiders'': The Ark is kept in Hangar 51 warehouse. :*''Temple'': The Sankara Stones are kept in the village. :*''Crusade'': The Grail is lost to the earthquake. :*''Kingdom'': The crystal skull is lost at Akator. 8. The artifact gets rid of the main villain(s). :*''Raiders'': The Ark gets rid of Belloq, Dietrich, Toht, and the Nazis. :*''Temple'': The Sankara Stones make Mola Ram fall into the crocodile-infested river. :*''Crusade'': Donovan drinks from the wrong grail, Elsa falls from greed. :*''Kingdom'': The Russians and Spalko both die from the aliens. 9. There is always a female sidekick. :*''Raiders'': Marion Ravenwood. :*''Temple'': Willie. :*''Crusade'': Elsa. :*''Kingdom'': Marion. 10. There is always a male sidekick. :*''Raiders'': Sallah. :*''Temple'': Short Round. :*''Crusade'': Henry, Sallah, Marcus. :*''Kingdom'': Mutt. 11. There is always a scene involving a dangerous rotating object or vehicle with rotating devices. :*''Raiders'': Flying Wing sequence. :*''Temple'': Rock-crusher sequence. :*''Crusade'': Giant boat propeller sequence. :*''Kingdom'': Jungle-cutter sequence. 12. There's always a life lesson at the end of the movie. :*''Raiders'': Never mess with God or his powers. :*''Temple'': Greed for power could have terrible consequences. :*''Crusade'': The gift of life was never ment to be forever. :*''Kingdom'': It's not possible for one to have infinite knowledge. Remember, you can use these ideas and create some of your own. For instance, you can use scorpions, spiders, or any creepy-crawly as your animals for your story. Category:Help